Metatron (SMT)
Summary Metatron is one of the strongest of the Angels. He is known as God's voice, and whenever someone believes that God has spoken to them, it was just Metatron. Metatron is known as the largest and most mysterious of the angels, being described to have as high as 36 wings, and it is said that one million eyes and one million mouthes cover his body, each mouth speaking a different language. Metatron's role in the series is long-running. In his first appearance, he assists the protagonist in SMT 20XX's law route. After that, he usually served as a late-game enemy to the protagonist in the name of the law. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Metatron, The Angel of Contracts, The Voice of God Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information, Angel Attack Potency: Macroverse Level+ (Metatron's mere voice was compared to "the universe", which in the context of the game would be the Amala Network. Essentially meaning that Metatron merely speaking is already rival to Kagutsuchi in raw power.) Dimensionality: 4D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a being similar to a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroverse Level+ (Did battle with Demi-fiend near the end of the game.) Durability: Macroverse Level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroverse Level+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (As a demon, his body is comprised purely of higher-dimensional information itself. Demons typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, YHVH can endlessly resurrect his avatars. Demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Stat manipulation (Via Debilitate, can decrease the strength, durability, speed and accuracy of an enemy all at once), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Fire manipulation (Can attack with fire), Light manipulation (Can attack with light), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Attack nullification, absorption and reflection (Metatron nullifies light-based attacks, projectiles, absorbs wind-based attacks and reflects all physical damage), Resistance bypassing (Metatron's fire pierces resistances), Death manipulation, Resistance to Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind), Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Embodies God's mind and voice.) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trisagion:' A severe fire attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to fire, or to magic in general. *'Hamadyne:' A powerful light attack, dealt to a single foe. *'Judgement Light:' Severe light damage with a wide area of effect, effecting all present foes at once. Can instantly kill enemies. *'Megidolaon:' An exceptionally powerful attack with a wide area of effect, hitting all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Fire of Sinai:' Multiple severe almighty attacks are dealt at random to various foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Holy Wrath:' Bypasses durability and halves the vitality of all present foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects on foes, returning them to their base state. *'Debilitate:' Decreases the strength, durability, speed and accuracy of an enemy all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Light Users Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Holy Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans